


Операция "Елка"

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткий драббл, написанный на <a href="http://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/?tag=5354520">TW-NY-Календарь 2016</a> на дайри. Питер, Стайлз и елка, а большего и не надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция "Елка"

– Елки нет, дом не украшен, индейка не куплена, а ты предлагаешь пойти на пятый заход за день, волчара?!  
– Именно, детка. А потом, если ты все еще сможешь поднять свой аппетитный зад с кровати, то я отвезу тебя за всем необходимым. Как тебе такой вариант?

Было двадцать четвертое декабря. Часы пробили двенадцать часов по полудни, а Стайлз Стилински и Питер Хейл все еще трахались в своей совершенно не украшенной к Рождеству новой квартире. Страстно, разнузданно и неутолимо. Увы, квартира от этих эротических подвигов рождественским духом никак не пропитывалась.

* * *

Через час, два минета и один полноценный заход спустя, в квартиру позвонили. Наверное, по всем законам жанра нужно было подпрыгнуть и испуганно укутаться в одеяло, но Стайлз лишь флегматично скинул лежащую на своей заднице чужую руку и пошел открывать в чем есть. То есть в чем мать родила.

Скотт такой открытости не оценил.

* * *

– Нет, чувак, ну ты мог хотя бы джинсы напялить! – слегка возмущенно бормотал красный как рак Скотт.  
– Прости, бро, меня тут натурально заездили. – Стайлз старался говорить разборчиво, но сил реально не было.  
– Я бы попросил! – раздалось из глубины квартиры. 

Как выяснилось, добрая душа по имени Скотт решила помочь Стайлзу и Питеру, справедливо рассудив, что переезд дело хлопотное. Посему он притащил в их новенькую, еще не до конца обустроенную квартирку живую пушистую ель. Запах, который исходил от нее, заставлял Стайлза хоть как-то разлеплять глаза и разговаривать со своим другом. И нет, совесть тут совсем не при чем.

– Скотти, ты герой, ты знаешь это? Просто Бэтмен! Спас своего Робина, ну что за хороший парень. Иди сюда, чувак, буду тебя тискать! 

После десяти минут объятий и причитаний Скотт все же смог ускользнуть из квартиры, чтобы поехать уже к Кире, а не торчать у двух сексуальных маньяков. Вот так и помогай людям. 

Маньяки тем временем вполне стыдливо рассматривали ель. Игрушок для нее не было. Как и индейки в духовке. Жопа подкралась незаметно. Нужны были срочные меры.

* * *

– Праздник к нам приходит, праздник к нам приходит… – мрачновато напевал Стайлз, быстро и неразборчиво хватая единственные оставшиеся новогодние игрушки в магазине. Где-то в десяти метрах от него также быстро Питер продвигался в очереди за рождественской индейкой. Взгляд у него был слегка безумный, поэтому очередь рассасывалась перед ним как-то сама собой. 

Ровно через сорок минут стратегические запасы еды и украшений были пополнены, а двое несчастных уже ехали в свои модные и совершенно непраздничные апартаменты. Время поджимало. 

* * *

– Ты где так, мать твою за ногу, научился вешать гирлянды?  
– Спасибо, детка, именно мама меня и научила. Теперь захлопни свой милый ротик и займись индейкой.  
– Она уже в духовке, мудила, где те синие уродские шары?  
– Прямо за твоей спиной, олененок. И, между прочим, не я их покупал.  
– Очень смешно. Убери уже со своей морды это самодовольное выражение и займись гирляндой! Если бы не ты, мы бы уже сидели за столом, извращенец.  
– Моя вина, не смог устоять перед таким сексуальным мальчиком.  
– Долбанный сладковолк.

Было семь часов вечера, а они, ругаясь как давно женатая пара, в бешенном темпе громоздили новогодние украшения на покосившуюся ель и девственно чистые стены квартиры. Питер жопой чувствовал, что ремонт придется делать заново. Что думал Стайлз было слышно на всю квартиру. 

Подготовка к празднику шла полным ходом.

* * *

– Ну, могло быть и хуже. – Задумчиво оглядев результаты их трудов, сказал Стайлз. Питер молча кивнул. 

На божественно идеальной ели, которую днем приволок Скотт, вразнобой висели синие и красные шарики впермешку с желтой мишурой. Ни о каком стиле речи не шло, но елка была украшена довольно забавно, это факт. На стенах криво висела гирлянда, как-то истерично мигая каждые две секунды. А на быстро накрытом столе, помимо пары салатов, гордо возвышалась индейка. Питер полагал, что она была изрядно непропечена. Стайлз в этом был абсолютно уверен.

Но на часах было пол-одиннадцатого, и, в принципе, они успели. С чем друг друга и принялись бурно поздравлять, откупорив бутылку итальнского вина. 

– Знаешь, Питер, ты только не пугайся, я тут пришел к выводу, что в следующем году было бы неплохо отпраздновать с отцом и Мелиссой, что скажешь?  
– Стайлз, я всегда говорил, что твой мозг безупречен, и сейчас ты выдал одно из своих гениальнейших решений.

На том и порешили. Все-таки куда приятнее отмечать такой праздник в большом семейном кругу. И адские хлопоты на подготовку ко всего одному долбанному вечеру совершенно не в счет.  
Удивительно, но к совершенно тому же выводу пришли Скотт и Кира, когда грустно оглядели свою квартирку. Елка, умотанная вдоль и поперек зеленой мишурой, настойчиво взывала к решительным действиям. 

По миру, с веселым треском камина и детским смехом, стремительно шло католическое Рождество. 

* * *

– Пииииитер, я тут, ик, подумал… – сбившись с мысли, Стайлз начал тихо хихикать.  
– Детка, излагай. – Питер поднял совершенно пьяные глаза на свою вторую половинку и развязно улыбнулся. Зрелище это было не для слабонервных, но на Стайлза оно оказало эффект плавленной зефирки.  
– Сладковоооолк, а давай мы того, под елкой… А? Ну тихонечко так, никто ж не заметит даже. – Тут пьяно хихикать начали оба. 

Через тридцать минут и один совершенно обадленный оргазм, разделенный на двоих, ель не выдержала такого вандализма и яростно обрушилась на двух влюбленных. 

Что совершенно не испортило их праздничного настроения.


End file.
